Moon Invasion 4: The Final Chapter
Plot Once again for the 4th time as the final part, the empire leaders must save the moon again again again again from the heroes. Transcript *(Theepisode starts at the moon's interior) *'Zelok': My lords, i have activate electrical shield sequence so the heroes won't get to our home's interior in the Moon's underground. *'Barranco': Why? Are the heroes coming back? *'Zelok': Yeah, hopefully, we would be safe. *'Barranco': Perhaps those heroes will never win. They should probably stop by now. *(2 Time Lords are blocking the forcefield) *(At the park) *'Nate': With the exception of Nicole, Homer, Marge, all under 20 are not going. *'Zim': And for you Nate, i believe you should stay on Earth since your only about 11 years old, and besides if you are 20 years, then you have to wait till 9 years to be 20.. *'Scrooge (Ducktales)': Well Huey, Dewey and Louie have to stay here too. So me and Donald will take care of this instead. *'Huey': Right. Be careful. *'Donald Duck': We will. *'Zim': Wait a minute, mtheres a forcefield, you can't go through forcefield. *'Donald Duck': Are you sure? *'Zim': Of course i am. *'Gumball': Besides, invade the moon would always be a failure. *'Nate': Why bother? *'Zim': Because that forcefield could be undestructable. *'Nicole': If only we have something to take it down. *'Boyster': How it has shield forcefield. *'Nate': Duh. You guys just go. We'll relax here. Just saying that it's a bad idea to invade the moon. Maybe it might be the chance to not fail this time, i wonder if my Samsung could hack those forcefields to offline. *'Scrooge': How about you try it. *'Nate': Then again, I don't want my tablet destroyed like last time. You can borrow it, use it, but if you break it, I'll be very upset. *(At the moon, the forcefield got down, scene switches back to the moon's underground) *'Zelok': MY LORDS!!! BAD NEWS!!! THE HEROES HAVE SOMEHOW DEACTIVATED OUR FORCEFIELD WHICH NATE HAS A SPHERE SAMSUNG WITH A HACKING APP THE WHOLE TIME! *'Barranco': Then we must prepare for self moon defense! *(Scene switches to the moon's surface where seferal empire troops on Camungs drive around, auto defensive empire turrents approached with fire laser blasters, and 4 rabbid mechas rised and guard the surface) *'Donald': Wow, thats a lot of guards. *'Scrooge': Dang it, there are so many of them. *'Scrooge': This samsung eh, well heres the hacking app. (Tried to hack the Time Lords, but no effect) Its not working. *'Donald'; Probably because those guards might be hacking proof, luckly there's a surface ground lift that leads to inside of their homeworld. Its our chance to go there. *'Scrooge': Yes. How are we gonna hack it? *(One lf the empire troops yelled "Intruder!") *'Donald': Scrooge, I think they heard you. *'Argan': (Caughts Donald, Scrooge) GET THE TWO! *'Scrooge': Stand back! (Holds a laser gun) I have a weapon, and i am not afraid to use it! *(Scrooge shoot Argan multiple times until he is a pile of ashes.) *'Scrooge': Ooh. I think it moved. *(Scrooge continue shooting] *'???': Em hem! (Revealed to be Argan) So you have been fooled by my bionic replacement. (Holds a laser cannon and aimed it at Donald and Scrooge) Take those ducks to the prison level in the Moon's interior. *(Two big grey rabbids took Donald and Scrooge captive, go on a ground lift elevator and get in to the moon's interior) *(At The Park) *'Zeb': Hey, guys. Where's Donald and Scrooge? *'Huey': Empire Base. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show